


It's only a dream

by Ecke



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecke/pseuds/Ecke
Summary: 上班族AU换女儿AU





	It's only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> 14年补档

Kirei and Illyasviel

保持着高度愉快的心情回到家的言峰绮礼差点被猛地摔开的房门撞到鼻子。

“言峰！你又说话不算数！”娇小的女孩子气鼓鼓地从门背后蹿了出来，示威般地眯起了红色的眼。

——“又来”和“像只兔子一样”这两个感想第一时间浮现在他脑海里，但脸上仍是一派比二进制数还单调的表情，兔子生气还会跺脚呢，言峰绮礼事不关己地想到。

“说好下班就回来的！又骗人！”女孩子愤愤地蹬了蹬地板，有些委屈地加上，“你这个大骗子！”

好吧，确实有点晚。但回想到自己成功将卫宫切嗣堵在空无一人的办公室时对方一瞬间惊恐的表情他就不由自主地继续了晚归的过错。

“言峰！”见父亲从开门到现在一直一言不发而且似乎神游天外，又气又饿的女孩子几乎就要蹦起来给这个没好好履行责任的爹的肚子上来一记重锤，还没蓄力起跳，就被凑到眼前的点心盒生生压住。

“少吃点，我去做饭。”义务性地简单吩咐了句后他便转进厨房，女孩子“淑女才不吃麻婆豆腐”的意见紧随其后。

可言峰绮礼完全没有听到，虽然他听见了也不会就这么遂了小姑娘心愿。他现在飘飘然的，满脑子都是卫宫切嗣明明怕得不行却故作镇定的样子，不管是躲闪的目光还是因为加班而青白的脸色都在各种意义上让他十分开心——除了切嗣一直带在身边的那个银发的小姑娘那种了然的眼神让他感觉有些不太顺畅之外，其他一切的一切，都令人满足。

言峰绮礼下意识地摸了摸口袋，属于卫宫切嗣的领带仍真真切切地躺在那里。

“做多了……”看着满满一锅麻婆豆腐他愉快地感叹到。

 

Kiritsugu and Caren

“言峰…绮礼！”卫宫切嗣几乎是咬牙切齿地吼了出来，他又使劲地推搡了压在他身上的大个子几下。

很不幸，这位完全没有自觉的先生对切嗣这句小心控制了音量的警告不为所动，反而像受到了什么鼓动似的更加专心地啃起了他的脖子。对方毫不留情地用力咬合下去的时候他露出了一丝闷闷的痛哼，感觉到抵在颈窝的脑袋因轻笑而震颤后，他忍无可忍地物色起用什么物件可以砸蒙面前的混蛋。

这个大！神！经！病!

可惜暮色深沉，再加上这被困在这小房间的一角，切嗣只好抓到哪个算哪个。事实证明，幸运从来不与他同舟共济：在一阵噼里啪啦的掉落声中，言峰绮礼及时地躲过了朝着他脑袋招呼来的大理石笔筒，却没能防备脚下的零零碎碎，于是他不仅自己栽了下去，还一并带倒了卫宫切嗣。

工作狂脆弱的腰椎撞在了什么棱角上，切嗣痛得连一个音节也蹦不出来。

糟透了。

更糟的是，当他抬头望向门口时，惊恐地发现自己的女儿不知从何时起就一声不响地站在那里。

卡莲安静地注视着一片狼藉的房间和乱作一团的两个人，没有漏过自己父亲被翻乱的领口和微妙的神色，哦，还有被人拿走的领带。视线扫过一圈后又落到绮礼身上，女孩子微微地眯起了金色的眼眸，带上些只有他们两人能察觉的不悦和厌恶，很快她就把目光移开了，愉快地看着切嗣捂着腰艰难的爬起来。

这时卡莲才走上前，轻轻地拽上切嗣的衣角，她做得像一个懂事的孩子一样，不多问也不多想，带着一些不由分说却又极其自然地把父亲领向门口。傻爸爸像是获救了一样舒了口气，接着又像想起了什么似的回过头，对着还坐在地上一动不动的傻大个口语到“收拾好这里就赶快滚”，也不管对方是否接到了这个讯息，便看似镇定实则慌得不行地大步离开了房间。

背影歪歪扭扭的。

言峰绮礼在黑暗里笑了起来。

再次回到切嗣的办公室时卡莲已然换上一副疲惫的神情，她理所当然地爬上了父亲的膝头，把他可怜的衬衫蹭得更加皱巴，然后就这么倚着切嗣闭上了眼睛。并没有觉得有任何不妥的切嗣轻轻地将椅子向前移了一点，他拢了拢女儿柔软的卷发，小心地将她环在怀里，另外一只手则依旧忙着处理各种文件。

渐渐地，他感觉有些不太好了，卡莲的呼吸绵长且安稳，为了维持住这种熟睡的安宁他连姿势都不敢换一换。女孩子确实不重，但长时间地压在腿上，不得不说，他实在是难以感受到自己的腿的存在。最糟糕还是腰——

哦，该死的。

刚才那下摔得真的有些消受不起。

切嗣一边在心里又一次咒骂了言峰绮礼一遍，一边试图稍微塌下一点来缓解一下腰部的酸痛，但随着女儿仿佛被扰到的呢喃，他不得不卡在了原来的状态。

卡莲又往父亲的怀了钻了钻，在切嗣看不见的地方露出了一个不易察觉的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 14年补档


End file.
